Projeto Pornografics
by Srt. Maga
Summary: HIATUS-Projeto Pornografics é uma coletânea de fics hentai,todas oneshots sem relação umas com as outras e nenhuma com continuação, terão casais diferentes e diversos gêneros sendo todas entre:lime, incesto ou Shota-con. Aberta a sugestoes


_**Strip Poker**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua...

**N/A:** Coletânea de oneshots hentai. Contém Hentai, lime, incesto ou Shota-con, estejam avisados. Quem não se sente bem com esses tipos de gêneros, clicar no X ali em cima nunca matou ninguém!

# Jiraya & Tsunade – Hentai

* * *

-Você perdeu mais uma vez – Disse Orochimaru

-Drogaaa! – Xingou Tsunade

Estavam na casa de Jiraya jogando Poker, mas por insistência de Jiraya mudaram para Strip Poker em vez de apostarem seu suado dinheirinho.

Há mais de uma hora estavam jogando completamente concentrados, afinal, não queriam acabar sem roupas; aquela altura Orochimaru se encontrava usando apenas uma blusa e uma calça, Jiraya estava apenas de bermuda e uma camisa de rede, enquanto Tsunade se encontrava somente de lingerie, que era coberta por uma blusa de rede.

-Vamos Tsunade, pode tirar! – Reclamou Jiraya

-Arhg! Que droga, mas vocês vão ver, na próxima partida vocês vão ficar só de cueca! Se não acabarem pelados! – Retrucou com um sorriso triunfante enquanto puxava a blusa pela cabeça.

-Bom, eu me retiro, já estou com sono, e não quero terminar pelado...

-A Orochimaru! Pare de ser chato! Até parece que você não quer ver a Tsunade pelada! – Reclamou Jiraya soltando uma gargalhada

-E não quero mesmo...vê-la pelada não me agradaria em nada... – Respondeu ele enquanto pegava suas roupas e se dirigia para porta

-Orochimaru seu COVARDE!!!! Volte já aqui!!!!!

-Até logo Tsunade, espero que tenha mais sorte – Disse ele ao bater a porta

-Mas que saco!!!!!

Ela começou a pegar suas roupas quando Jiraya segurou seu pulso.

-Não quer continuar a jogar?

-Achei que você ia ser covarde igual a ele!

-Eu nunca recuso um desafio, e deixar você completamente nua é o meu desafio de hoje...

Tsunade corou com o comentário dele, há muito tempo que Jiraya demonstrava gostar dela.

-Acho que vamos deixar para outro dia, já está tarde, se até o covarde do Orochimaru que costuma ficar acordado a noite inteira já estava com sono...

-Vai fugir? Quem é a covarde aqui? Ou está com medo de perder pra mim? – Perguntou astutamente

-Não mesmo, vamos lá, dê as cartas!

Jogaram por mais algum tempo, Jiraya havia perdido a blusa de rede e Tsunade segurava os braços junto ao colo descoberto.

-Sabia que você fica mais linda ainda com o rosto corado? – Perguntou Jiraya próximo ao seu ouvido.

-Pare com isso seu pervertido!

-Bom, esse é o fim, você perdeu Tsunade – Disse ele ao mostrar um Straight Flush*

-DROOGAAAA!!! – Gritou ela ao jogar suas cartas no chão

-Vamos lá então...

Agora só faltava a calcinha para que ela ficasse totalmente nua, e ela já estava muito corada.

-Feche os olhos! – Exigiu ela

-Não mesmo, se quiser pode virar de costas! – Disse ele com um sorriso triunfante

-Mas que saco...

Ela se levantou e virou de costas para ele, colocou os dedos por dentro do elástico da calcinha e a deslizou por suas coxas, abaixando um pouco para passa-la por seus pés, mas quando se virou de frente para Jiraya soltou um grito.

-Não precisa gritar Tsunade-hime – Disse ele a menos de cinco centímetros do corpo dela.

-Sai de perto de mim seu pervertido! – Disse ela enquanto o empurrava com uma das mãos.

Jiraya segurou a mãos dela e a puxou, fazendo-a ficar apoiada em seu corpo.

-Sabia que eu estava doido para o Orochimaru ir embora?

-Não, e nem quero saber, agora me solte que eu vou para minha casa, já está tarde! – Disse ela enquanto se soltava dele

Ela não deu mais que dois passos quando Jiraya começou a rir.

-Qual é a graça? Ero...

-Se você não percebeu...está chovendo, e muito forte, vai dormir aqui hoje...

-Não mesmo, prefiro encarar a chuva! – Respondeu ela enquanto apanhava suas roupas e abria a porta, recebendo uma rajada de vento carregada de água diretamente sobre o corpo desnudo.

-Já disse que vai dormir aqui! – Afirmou Jiraya enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura e fechava a porta.

Estavam colados um no outro; Tsunade podia sentir os músculos definidos dele diretamente sobre sua pele úmida.

-Sabia que toda vez que você tem pensamentos pervertidos você fica corada e passa a língua pelos lábios? (Eu que faço isso....direto....)

-Ora, pensamento pervertidos? O Ero aqui é você Jiraya!

Ela o empurrou mas ele não a soltou, pelo contrário, a puxou mais para si e alcançou seus lábios, iniciando um beijo tumultuoso...

-Você quer morrer? – Perguntou ela nervosa quando se separaram

-Se eu te tiver antes...

Ele a pegou no colo e subiu até seu quarto, evitando os moveis, já que Tsunade esperneava e chutava em seus braços.

Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta ele a jogou sobre o colchão e subiu por cima dela.

-Se você não parar com isso eu juro que vou te matar Jiraya!

-Eu te amo Tsunade – Disse ao encostar seus lábios no pescoço dela.

Tsunade congelou no ato de soca-lo, e deixou o punho cair ao lado de seu corpo quando olhou diretamente nos olhos de Jiraya.

-Por...Porque você está chorando?

-Porque você me odeia!

Ele saiu de cima dela e se sentou de costas para ela; Tsunade puxou o lençol da cama e se cobriu, indo sentar-se atrás dele.

-Eu não te odeio Jiraya...

-É claro que odeia, você sempre implica comigo e tira sarro de mim... e não passa nem um dia sem me socar... isso machuca sabia?

Tsunade estava dividida, metade dela queria abraça-lo e a outra metade queria soca-lo; resolveu obedecer à outra metade.

Antes que Jiraya pudesse ver ela afastou o punho e o chocou contra o rosto dele, fazendo-o cair no chão com ela junto.

-Você não sabe das coisas mesmo! - Disse ela ao retirar o lençol e beija-lo

Jiraya a olhou sem entender, mas quando ela puxou sua bermuda para baixo resolveu parar de pensar e agir.

Ele a puxou para si e a beijou, brincando com sua boca enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela, fazendo-a soltar leves gemidos em sua boca. Ele jogou seu peso para cima e ficou por cima dela, explorando seu corpo com a boca, descendo até seu colo e sugando seus seios, fazendo-a se contorcer por baixo dele.

-Hum... isso é bom...

-Eu sou bom...

Ele desceu seus dedos até a feminilidade dela e a acariciou por dentro, fazendo a gemer bem mais alto.

-Anda logo com isso Jiraya! – Exigiu ela

-Calma... temos bastante tempo...

Mas ele resolveu obedece-la ao menos uma vez; retirou seus dedos de dentro dela e se preparou para penetra-la.

-Tem certeza disso Hime?

-Jiraya... se você não fizer isso eu vou te socar... (porque será que isso me lembra a Juh...)

Jiraya lhe deu um sorriso de canto e se empurrou para dentro dela, sentindo-a se contrair um pouco, ele então deslizou sua boca para os seios dela e começou a suga-los e lambe-los enquanto a penetrava; a sensação era tão boa que ela nem sentiu quando ele entrou por completo.

Ele começou a penetra-la lentamente, mas quando sentiu ela se contraindo como se quisesse puxa-lo para dentro de si começou a aumentar a velocidade, fazendo seu corpo bater de encontro ao dela, fazendo um som de atrito, gritos e gemidos deliciosos de se ouvir, fazendo ambos chegarem rapidamente ao orgasmo.

-Isso foi loucura... – Disse Tsunade ao tentar se levantar

-Loucura é ter ficado todo esse tempo sem você – Respondeu ele ao puxa-la de volta

-Eu vou embora...

-Não, está chovendo, dorme aqui comigo... por favor...

Ela se deitou ao lado dele e ele a enlaçou pela cintura, estava quase dormindo quando Jiraya ouviu Tsunade sussurrando...

-_Aishiteru Jiraya no baka¹._

* * *

_**N/A:**_ 1° fic do Projeto Pornografics, que nasceu junto com o Projeto Citrus, mas demorou um pouquinho mais pra sair (pouquinho??), já que eu me viciei tanto em ler/escrever yaoi/lemom que faz mais de um ano que não escrevo nenhum hentai....mas acho que eu supero rapidinho..rsrsr

VAi ser o mesmo esquema do Projeto Citrus, portanto.... deixem reviews com os casais que voces querem!

_Aishiteru Jiraya no baka¹_ = Algo como "Eu te amo Jiraya idiota"

Straight Flush* = A melhor mão de poker possível é a sequencia de cor. São cinco cartas em sequencia e do mesmo naipe. É muito raro.


End file.
